ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Twinford Junior High School
Twinford Junior High School is the school Ruby goes to, with her best friend Clancy Crew, Elliot Finch, Del Lasco, Mouse Huxtable, Red Monroe, Dillon Flannagon and unfortunately Vapona Begwell (Bugwart) and Gemma Melamare, later joined by Bailey Roach. Building The school is housed in two buildings. One is old, grand and beautiful on the outside and comfortable, if a little shabby, on the inside. The other building is very modern, stylish and clean. The school has at least two floors. Ruby's School Etiquette Ruby is usually late, and Mrs. Drisco points this fact out for an excuse to get Ruby into detention. But Ruby has a large array of excuses signed by various Twinfordites, including the mayor. Hitch often gives reason for Ruby not attending school, and Ruby will often leave school herself by impersonating her mother. "Mrs Drisco: (Calling register) Redfort. Ruby: Here (While walking to desk) Mrs Drisco (pen hovering above "absent") Barely." Ruby has also snatched back a French test that Clancy hadn't completed when she impersonated his mother to skip school, tape recordings of Chime Melody from "Take your last Breath", where Clancy "immediately snaps into action" (From Take Your Last Breath, Page 228-229) (The Ruby Redfort Wiki does not own any of the following text, it belongs to Lauren Child) ---- "She would need to enlist the help of a couple of friends. When Clancy came by the detention room (as she knew he would), she passed him a coded note under the door. He read the note which told him all he needed to know, and immediately snapped into action. Clancy knocked on Mrs. Bexenheath's door and began some complicated story about a water bubbler that wasn't bubbling in the lower hallway. He was halfway through this unnecessarily detailed explanation when Red Munroe knocked on the door, supposedly to tell Mrs. Bexenheath about a pigeon that was flapping around in girl's locker, but in fact she was actually there to "accidently" knock the large pile of carefully sorted mail onto the floor. While Mrs. Bexenheath was picking it up and Red was apologizing and Mrs. Bexenheath was struggling not to curse, Clancy Crew was opening the "confiscation cupboard" and retrieving the tape player. He ran to the window and threw it down to Del, who sprinted round the back of the building and passed it to Mouse who was balanced on Elliot's shoulders. From there, Mouse managed to just about pass it up to the window of the room where Ruby was enjoying detention. A small hand reached out and took the tape player from Mouse and...mission accomplished" Staff at Twinford Junior High *Principal Levine - Principal *Mrs Bexenheath - secretary *Mrs Drisco - Ruby's homeroom teacher *Mr Piper - philosophy teacher *Madame Loup - French teacher *Mrs Greg (The Dread Mrs Greg) - Biology teacher *Mrs Courtenay-Clack - Music teacher *Mr Cornsworth - Behavioural science teacher *Mr Endell - Physics teacher * Mr Singh - unspecified subject Category:Places Category:Places in Twinford City